Chances
by Out of Lullabies
Summary: Two headstrong people with common purposes and dreams, brought together by serendipity. A series of AUs about the myriad of different ways L and Grace could have fallen in love. Based on the characters of Home. L x OC
1. Mistletoe

**AN: Hi everyone! I've been reading quite a few fanfics this weekend that follow this pattern and had an idea for a series of AU (Alternative Universe) one shots of different ways L and Grace could have gotten together. After all, Home itself is AU honestly. I'm still working on the sequel but sometimes inspiration hits you and that's that. The first is set at Christmas. It imagines what would be if Grace's father hadn't murdered her family and she never went to live at Wammy's House. Enjoy! **

**Prologue**

**From Chapter 50 of Home:**

_We parted once more, and L brought his forehead to rest against mine. _

_"Grace," he whispered with feeling. __"How did I find you?" _

_"Well, I live two doors down from you, so it was rather easy."_

_ The glazed adoration in his eyes diminished and he frowned. _

_"You're trying your damndest to ruin an honest moment, and I won't let you." _

_"Oh, shame." I teased with a smile. _

_"Fine then, how's this? We were meant to find each other. It was fated." _

_"Mmm, yes, I like that better. Two headstrong people with common purposes and dreams, brought together by serendipity." _

_"And also being orphaned." I felt the need to point out. "Without that we may have never met at all." _

_"No," L shook his head and led me to his armchair, placing me in his lap. "I would have found you. I am certain of it. Our paths would have crossed in some way, no matter how long it took. I would not have missed my chance." _

_"You've truly thought this through!" I remarked, pleased. "I like that you have."_

_ "When it comes to you, there is very little I haven't considered."_

**Mistletoe**

Winchester December 2002

"_So here it is! Merry Christmas! Everybody's having fun…"_

It was the evening of the annual Christmas party at Wammy's House. I looked forward to it every year. As a child, I had enjoyed having so many other children to play with at my relative's home, as I had grown, I had loved the music and the lights and the sound of one of the Wammy's kids, Omar, playing holiday songs on the piano while others gathered around singing and giggling. This year I was home from university and had arrived with my parents excited but trying not to show it. I was a university girl now, I had to act like one.

That immediately ended as we entered the grand house and saw the dazzling tree luminated in the foyer. "The tree!" I couldn't help but gush. "Mum, Dad the tree!"

My mum smiled knowingly at my father as she took my coat. "Some things never change, do they, Reg?"

My father chuckled, which was a welcome sound to hear. Sometimes when dad's medications needed to be adjusted, he could become so withdrawn, so sad and even suspicious. It could be frightening. It gladdened my heart to see him so well. "Everyone returns to a child at Christmas, my dear."

"Uncle Quil!" My mother exclaimed as my grandfather's cousin, Quillish Wammy joined us, with joy dancing in his eyes.

"Felicity! Reg. My, this can't be little Cassie…has one year of Oxford changed her so significantly?!"

I laughed and gave him a hug. "No, no Uncle Quil, it's me. You've outdone yourself with the tree this year! It's absolutely gorgeous."

"Well indeed I must give credit to the children for it, especially our more artistically inclined ones." He turned and smiled. "Ah, here comes one right now."

"Aiiiiieeee! You made it! You made it!" Uncle Quil's adopted daughter, Anne Walters was beaming as she gave me a tight hug. Anne had been one of my closest friends since I was small. We didn't see each other much, but none of that mattered when we were once again in each other's company. It was as if no time had passed at all.

"Annie, it's so good to see you. I love the dress."

Anne did a giddy twirl in the green dress she was wearing. "I sold my first painting so I decided to splash out on something fancy for once."

"That's such wonderful news!" All of the kids at Wammy's House were blessed with exceptional gifts. Anne becoming a successful artist at nineteen wasn't much of a stretch of the imagination.

"Well what about you?" She grinned. "I heard you already started pursuing your PhD. You've been in university for how long is it? A few months!"

I raised my shoulders and let them fall. "You know me…always the overachiever."

"Indeed. You'd fit right in here." She laughed and then hooked her arm in mine, pulling me closer to bring me into her confidence. "You won't believe who's here."

"Probably not. Who is it?"

"Andrew _Hargrove_…look he's over there. God, Cass, he's an Adonis. I'm definitely going to make a mistletoe attempt tonight!"

The handsome young lord was standing with several of the other Wammy's kids laughing a little too loud at what one of them had said. It appeared he may have already had more wine than he could handle. "I don't believe you will have trouble with that."

"Perfect!" Her eyes lit up. "Everyone needs a Christmas kiss after all!"

"I'll take your word for it." At least for Anne that was true.

The two of us walked over to the empty couch and sat down, instantly being handed glasses of wine from very attentive staff.

As I took a sip, Anne squeezed my arm. "Oh! I forgot. Ryuzaki's here too. He's never home for Christmas. He surprised us yesterday."

"Hmm…I believe the last time I saw Ryuzaki I was twelve and I watched him eat over twenty candy canes in one sitting." I remarked, remembering a quiet, pale, thin boy with a shock of black hair and big eyes who now was a renowned archeologist. As I said, with Wammy's kids, that wasn't surprising either.

"Only twenty?" Anne teased. "I've seen him eat fifty."

"I don't understand how he can consume so much sugar without facing health repercussions."

"Oh I think he does. He barely sleeps you know, I'm sure the sugar has something to do with that."

"True." I allowed, and winced when Anne squeezed my arm again. "Ahh! Andrew's in the target zone. Wish me luck!"

I looked up to see the hapless man rocking unsteadily by the doorway, wearing a ridiculous grin. As I said, Anne would steal a kiss from him with ease.

I finished my drink, the alcohol warming me inside as I gazed at the fire crackling from where I sat in the great room. My parents were already ensconced in a corner talking with Uncle Quil and Andrew Hargrove's parents. Anne was of course in her pursuit of one Andrew Hargrove and I could hear the piano playing merrily from the other room. Omar's sing song was about to start, I realized with a smile. Now it's Christmas.

I set my empty glass down and stood up, wanting to join them. I had been told that my voice sounded like a cat with its tail caught in the door but with the amount of raucous voices singing at the top of their lungs I'm sure I would be drowned out.

I was stopped in my pursuit by bumping against another person against the other doorway. "Oh, forgive me. I didn't see where I was….going."

Good Lord. I had found myself under the mistletoe with Uncle Quil's adopted son, Ryuzaki, his eyes blacker than a starless night. I felt my heartbeat quicken to my own surprise.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up as well, seeming deep in thought. "Hmm…fascinating."

I stared down at my feet, a blush overwhelming my features. _This is silly, it's Christmas, it's a tradition. He has become rather attractive and tall. His lips look soft…oh God he's looking at me again, what do I do?_

"The mistletoe originates from the most obligate hemiparasitic plants in the order Santalales. The name mistletoe originally referred to the species _Viscum album_, Over the centuries, the term has been broadened to include many other species of parasitic plants …"

I stared at him dumbfounded. Had he really? Was he serious?

"Er...how interesting…" I allowed, my eyes now darting for an escape. "Well if you'd excuse me, the sing song is about to start…"

The newly discovered botanist called after me. "Cassandra, wait."

His plaintive voice stopped me in my tracks. "Er, yes Ryuzaki?"

He appeared to be preparing himself for something as his expression become determined.

"There is a custom with mistletoe, where it is considered good luck to kiss the person beneath it, it forecasts good fortune for the upcoming year."

Oh, so he _did _know. I bit my lip, waiting. "Yes, so it does. I must say I'm surprised that wasn't a part of your lecture just now."

He frowned. "Some people take superstitions quite seriously. Now I have never been under the mistletoe with another person, likely because my excavation enterprises tend to keep me away from Winchester during holiday festivities…but I am curious."

Neither had I. Over the last few years, I had become quite adept at maneuvering myself out of harm's way of the infamous plant at parties. My tongue felt stuck and I was unable to speak.

"I am curious about what a mistletoe kiss would be like…or a kiss at all for that matter." He appeared rather shy then, and dropped his eyes, his dark hair falling across his face.

"Oh?" Was my resounding contribution to the conversation as my heart began to pound. He wishes to kiss me…Lord…I think I wish to kiss him….

He smiled then and once more met my eyes. "Might it be all right if I succumb to being a superstitious fool just this once?"

Yes. Lord yes. Be a superstitious fool all you want Ryuzaki. I was becoming the soppy damsel in distress so we were both doomed. There was no harm. Instead of saying any of that I nodded. "Yes, let's be fools together."

He chuckled low, removing his hands from his pockets as he approached closer. The music from the other room picked up in volume but all I could truly hear was sound rushing past my ears. I twisted my hands together and stepped forward. _It's a kiss, Grace, just a kiss. You can do this. You've been a late bloomer as it is._

Ever so delicately, he reached forward and cradled my cheek in his hand, stopping himself a breath away from my lips. "Happy Christmas, Cassandra Huxley." He murmured and finally brushed my lips with his.

I closed my eyes to savor the feeling. A kiss. Ryuzaki and I were sharing a kiss. It was gentle and he tasted sweet and I finally remembered to kiss him back then hoping I appeared to know what I was doing. It seemed I did as his other arm found its way around my waist and the kiss became even more fervent. _Is this what Anne had been talking about?_ I wondered in perfect bliss. If this was what kissing was like, I was all for it. I raised my arms to wrap around his neck as he pulled me closer. I played with his wild hair as he made a pleased murmur in response. He smelled like peppermint. I wondered how many candy canes he'd already consumed.

"Ach, for goodness sake, L, boy, just WHAT do you think you are doing?!"

A furious voice boomed and we both broke apart to see Uncle Quil's fearsome housekeeper, Mrs. Coppersmith glaring a hole through us, well rather him. Had she called him L? But wasn't his name Ryuzaki? Or had she said hell? I was becoming very confused in my heavenly dazed state.

She raised a shaking finger at him. "Miss Huxley is our _guest_, she is a relation of Mr. Wammy's. L, you call that a polite mistletoe kiss?! Haven't I taught you to have any manners at all?!"

I wasn't sure why any of that mattered…but apparently neither did Ryuzaki…or L…or whatever he was called.

"We are partaking in a cherished yuletide tradition, ma'am…" his voice was fierce and defensive. "To grant us luck in the new year."

"You better hope for luck, boy," she threatened. "After I'm done with you. This girl doesn't your need your sticky paws all over her, now stop this at once."

I found my voice then, seething. "I _am_ a guest in the house and I will kiss who I please and it's none of your business. You can move along now before I tell my cousin about your manner of speaking to his son."

She appeared shocked by my cheek but stormed off nonetheless, as I glared at the back of her. Crone. Finally, I turned back to Ryuzaki who was giving me a look of pure admiration.

"You are quite brave, Cassandra Huxley." He mused. I noticed his lips were swollen and his hair was even more disheveled. "That woman terrifies me."

I laughed at that and then smiled. "Grace."

"Pardon?"

"It-it's not Cassandra…er well it is, but I'm starting to not care for it. I like to go by Grace. It's my middle name." I had determined that one after my first month at school.

"Oh…" His intelligent eyes lit up with understanding. "Well then, Grace. I thank you for that experience. It felt wondrous."

"It did." I agreed, my head still spinning. "Kissing appears to be rather enjoyable."

His eyes sparkled as he moved closer again, the two of us falling into the shadow of the doorway. "Was that your first kiss as well?" He seemed astonished, which I was suppose was a compliment in some shape or form.

"Yes…Thank you Ryuzaki, or L or what's your name anyway?"

He reddened as his arms slipped around my waist once more. "I have several names. Quite like you, Cassandra Grace."

"Oh I see." Was this really happening? Was mistletoe always this magical? Anne had been on to something.

"I'm not certain about the good fortune doubling with two kisses under the mistletoe," he continued thoughtfully. "But I think in for a penny in for a pound, don't you say?"

I grinned as I realized what he meant. "I must say, I do like the way you think. Happy Christmas, Ryuzaki."

It was safe to say that The Wammy House Christmas parties got better every year.

* * *

Songs: "Merry X-Mas Everyone" – Slade, "A Winter's Sky" – The Pipettes.

Thanks to Wikipedia for the education on mistletoe for L's speech. :P

It's a bit of a different take on my writing style, but since it's a different take on characters of Home, I thought it worked. Would love to know what you thought and let me know any ideas you have for future pieces in the series!


	2. Hey Jude

_**AN: **__Over the years, readers have always expressed frustration about why Jude wouldn't just sit L and Grace down and tell them about themselves. __So,__ here's what might have happened if he did. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2 - Hey Jude **

**Jude POV**

_8__th__ of July 2005_

_Dear Jude,_

_It was so good hearing from you. I came back from the soup kitchen and was pleased to see your letter. Your penmanship is improving as well. Truly God's work! Your classmates seem like my mates from childhood, mischievous and funny. I will try to come to Wammy's House before the holidays as promised. You can introduce me around! That is, if you don't mind a cleric tagging along._

_I understand your struggles with fitting in. That is truly a hard thing to do for anyone, but with your gift it can be even more difficult. It's disappointing to see people for who they really are and not who they pretend to be but I still encourage you to embrace your gift. God intended for you to do good. I've seen it and believe it fervently._

_You write about how the teachers have been asking too many questions and you don't know why. I would suspect that they are trying to get to know you better. It does my heart good to see you in such a safe and welcoming home. _

_You asked what Mr. Wammy and I talked about the day you left for Winchester. Well, he was very inquisitive about your ability to be sure, but he also wanted to know the good things about you. I told him you were excellent at sums and very helpful to me, especially when you would accompany me to the shelters. I know it was hard for you to "see" the poor souls' hardships and pain, but you didn't shirk. I finally told your kind benefactor that I am proud of you, Jude. And I always will be._

_I think L seems like an amusing chap too, but remember, matters of the heart are never black and white. I think the best thing for you to do is let things move on their own course. You could of course tell your teacher, Grace, his feelings, but it wouldn't be the same as when he tells her himself. You'll see this when you develop feelings for someone, I promise you. It will mean all the more without an interpreter._

_Here at the abbey, we are already preparing for our autumn clothing drive. Father Harry is working with me to gather coats and blankets for everyone that we serve. Please feel free to let Mr. Wammy know of our cause. Any help would be greatly appreciated._

_Lastly, I want you to know that you are daily in my prayers, my boy. Study hard and open your heart and the world will be a marvelous place._

_God bless you,_

_Father Nigel Wesley_

I folded the letter and put it back in my pocket, where it was usually kept. Then I squeezed my eyes shut and took several deep breaths. This wasn't going to be easy. It might even be the hardest thing I ever had to do. But Father Wes always said that's how we learn, when we do hard things. When we face our fears and put ourselves out in the open and deal with the consequences. I muttered a quick prayer under my breath, opened the door and stepped inside. So here goes nothing.

"Right then…" I stood in front of my teacher and my mentor in the downstairs classroom, the questions in their eyes of course easy for me to read. "Glad we're all here."

My teacher, Grace, was hesitant. Her thoughts were "_Lord, what is Jude playing at now?... Is he deciding he wants to train as a detective after all? …. I can't __**believe **__L said that…The little ones need to get ready for dinner…Who does he bloody think he is telling me how to handle my own investigation?...How long is this going to take?" _She always had a very vocal and talkative mind; it could make me dizzy sometimes with how quickly her thoughts would shoot all over the place like a comet.

My mentor, L on the other hand, was propped up against the windowsill, his hands in his pockets and shooting me a death glare that he knew I could read. "_Jude, this had better be quick." _He had given up long ago trying to hide his thoughts, now he had taken on the habit of sending me direct messages with them. I hated it.

"This won't take long." I answered both of their questions in one go. I walked to the blackboard behind me, picking up a piece of chalk and threw them a wink. "Detective's honor."

Grace leaned against the front of one of the desks, a little annoyed. "Jude, I do hope you haven't brought us here just to play Hangman."

I watched L smirk and briefly think to himself how silly and adorable she could be and how much he wanted to kiss her.

Yuck. His thoughts were the worst. At least cake wasn't also involved this time. That was just weird.

Then, his thoughts changed to their most recent row, from two days ago where bitter, untrue words were thrown at each other in the heat of the moment down in headquarters and afterward how he had felt angry and hurt, moping around the house as usual. Then they both had resorted to the silent treatment, which unfortunately wasn't silent for me. It never was. The worst bit of it was that if only they'd talk to each other, instead of being stroppy for days and driving everyone else in the house mad, all of this could be avoided.

It was the last row I agreed to endure, not that they knew that yet. I shrugged, then wrote on the board.

**N O**

L chuckled and G shot him a cold look, crossing her arms in front of her. "_He's __**laughing **__at me now?! __That man is treading on very dangerous ground…it might be time to paint this room again…perhaps I could make it into a project for the kids, teach them the importance of hard work…He did __**not**__ just smirk at me__..." _

"Not Hangman, G. Just some truth or dare...Well without the dare bit." I turned to the board again, took a deep breath and wrote one sentence. One sentence to change everything, or at least I hoped so. It was time to make them face their fear.

**Grace, L is in love with you.**

I heard them both react behind me and when I turned around, L's one-way telepathic thoughts were furious. "_How dare you write that! Is this some pathetic attempt at humor? Why are you throwing me to the bloody wolves? There are going to be serious repercussions for this, I tell you…."_

Grace looked faint as she continually read the words over and over. "_Is it true or is he joking? Why does L look so brassed off now? Good Lord, is he upset because it's true?"_

Not done, I wrote then,

**L, Grace is in love with ****you****.**

I underlined the you for emphasis, hoping they didn't need it but who really knew with these two?

She gasped then and put her hands to her mouth as if she had said those words herself. "**Jude**!"

L looked like he was about to be hit by a bus. Not much caught him off guard but that sure did. He even had to grip the windowsill to not fall over. "_It's a lark, merely a lark, correct? But why does she look so embarrassed then? Dare I even hope?" _

Finally.

It felt like two tons had been lifted of my chest as I put down the chalk and faced them both feeling smug. "See, I told you this wouldn't take long."

Instantly, I had the riot act from both of them. Can't a guy do something nice without being torn off a strip? Sheesh.

"Jude Caul," Grace fumed. "Who are you to put people's private feelings out there without their permission? That is not your decision to make. I thought we talked about this!"

"Jude, this behavior is highly insubordinate, just wait until Wata—" L stopped himself then and turned to G, his eyes widening. "Er...private feelings?"

She realized what she had blurted out and blushed, covering her face. "Lord…I mean…oh God, Jude I can't believe you would do this!"

I took it all in stride. "Look, if I hadn't this would be still going on probably until I'm like old enough to have a driving license. I'm sick of it and I'm not the only one either. It's out there now. You love each other. Don't you dare deny it. You know I can see the truth even if you want to be stubborn and act like it isn't true. Just face facts. You detective lot are all about facts, right?"

Grace took her hands off her face as she thought on this. For once she only had one thought in her head. "_He loves me?"_

Now they were both silently staring at each other, slowly letting it sink in. L started to smile and caught my eye. "_Aha. Disregard my previous scolding. This may have worked to my advantage after all."_

Good, I shouldn't get in trouble for being his wingman anyway. He needed all the help he could get.

"Is it true?" L finally asked G, cautiously but with hope.

Grace asked her question at the same time; her expression softening. "Is it true?"

I started to grin. "Thank God. This has been driving me mental."

L slowly crossed the room to where she stood, his eyes gentle. "Yes, it's true. Is it true for you?"

She hid her gaze running her fingertip across the top of the desk. "Well, Jude isn't one to lie..."

He came close to her and placed his hand on top of hers. "I hope it is true."

G looked up at him and a smile spilled across her face. "It is."

Now L looked like he had dodged that bus in the last moment as his face transformed into a look of relief. "I'm sorry G. About earlier."

"I'm sorry too L … I shouldn't have reacted that way..."

"No, I had no business to direct how you should complete your investigation. You are fully capable to handle it yourself. "

"Please, I appreciated your input, even if the matter of doing so left little to be desired..."

They paused then, and L finally said what he had wanted to for a long time. "I love you, Grace."

"I love you, L. So much." "_God I've wanted to tell you that for months."_

He started to grin. "_At last."_

Grace linked her arms around L's neck as she gave him a tender gaze and he quickly turned to me, the thoughts in his mind easy to see. "Er, Jude...so...if you could..."

I rolled my eyes putting up my hands and heading for the door. I wasn't going to wait any longer in case those thoughts changed to anything else. "No problem, mate. I'm out of here."

Back out in the hall, my other teacher, Anne, was waiting along with Mello, Matt, Ella and Alice the cook. "So?!" She asked excitedly. Her thoughts were full of hope.

"It's done." I announced and they all let up a cheer. Anne gave me a quick hug and Matt and Mello both slapped me five. Ella jumped up and down clapping her hands together and Alice just laughed.

"Thank God..." Mello commented with a grin. "Hope the stupid rows stop now. Any time either of them piss the other off, _we _suffer."

"Right mate," Matt agreed visibly shuddering. "I still haven't even made a dent in that paper G is making us to write about the importance of respectful communication."

"At least you don't have to make a multitude of treats for someone who wants to eat their feelings instead of address them." Alice teased. "The country would have had a sugar shortage if this had gone on."

The classroom door burst open then and the pair in question fell out of it, holding hands and giggling. Then, after a moment of deliberation, L pulled G to him, pressed her up against the closest wall and started snogging her like absolute mad. Mad like "Whoa, I didn't know he had it in him" mad. G seemed happy about it though even if she probably couldn't breathe.

That stopped of course when they noticed they had an audience. An audience that had started to applaud.

"Well done you two!" Anne called and Matt whistled. They broke apart from each other, mortified.

"Don't stop the show on our account!" Mello teased as he covered Ella's eyes.

"Good Lord," Grace beyond embarrassed, looked at her best friend Anne, already determining who the orchestrator had been. "You were behind this weren't you, Annie?"

Anne giggled. "Guilty! Although it was a team effort."

"I-I don't know quite what to say..." L mused then, still turning red. "I suppose an expression of gratitude would be in order."

Ella beamed then; her eyes now unshielded from their antics. "Miss Gracie! L! You are so happy now. I can feel it!"

G bent down to give the littlest member of Wammy's House a cuddle. "Yes poppet. We are happy. You are such a sweet girl to care so much." Her blue eyes found me then, her thoughts just bursting with pride. "And you are a wonderful young man, even if you might have given me a heart attack."

I nodded as she stood back up and hugged me. What was with the Wammy's girls and hugs anyway? "Just doing what I can to help."

"See Jude? You could be a detective after all. "Anne pointed out. "Look how much you like to help people."

I pulled a face. Not this again.

"Yeah, as number five of course," Mello was quick to add, his thoughts competitive as usual. "Or number four, the mind reading thing probably could put you ahead of Near anyway."

L spoke up then, clearing his throat. "Grace…erm..we had better return to our work in ...headquarters! Yes headquarters. We do have a...err.. .deadline to keep."

She caught his meaning and tried not to smile. "Oh! Right. Of course, these cases won't solve themselves after all. We mustn't delay."

I smirked. Yeah, pull the other one. Unless they were investigating how quick the pair of them could get back to their make out fest, they were going to go back to work as much as I'm secretly the pope on the weekend.

But I didn't care. I knew Father Wes had told me to wait until they tell each other but he didn't know them. It could go into another decade if I had done that. And they both seemed really happy and relieved too.

I had started to see my gift really wasn't a bad thing, which Father Wes had always wanted me to see. Maybe I could think about this whole detective bit a little more. Maybe it _would _be good to be able to help people with what I could do.

But I was still thankful that at least my own thoughts stayed with me at the moment and no one else.

I mean, wouldn't it be awful if someone could read your mind?

* * *

Song - Hey Jude - The Beatles

Jude has actually had a couple stories written by readers over the years. One of them is called Gratitude by Girl With Grey Eyes. It's still up here on the site and in my favorites go check it out!


End file.
